Betrayal
by Yamikyuu
Summary: He took everything that belonged to her. Her kingdom, the respect of her people, her friends, her family and most importantly, her heart. She has to restart from a servant to his prized possession in order to get her revenge... Elsword x Eve C:


I woke up to the stony, cold ground that I have slept on the night before. I looked around at the stony walls surrounding me, I had been residing in this small cave a mile or so away from my kingdom.

My name is Eve, heir to the throne of the Nasod Kingdom. I'm technically considered the ruler of the Nasod Kingdom since my father, the king, had disappeared three months ago. But now, my kingdom, filled with people who always smiled and loved us, had collapsed.

As I remember what had happened about a week ago, my tears continued to drop once again. It was all my fault, if only my parents didn't make him my fiancé. If only... I hadn't loved _him_.

Elsword Sieghart, prince of the Kingdom of Ruben. He was the heir to the throne of a kingdom nearby my very own. He's probably the ruler of Ruben by now. Two months ago, my mother, the queen, and the king of Ruben decided to have me and the king's son get married. His son was Elsword. They also had a older daughter named Elesis who's the commander of their army. A week or so ago, the kingdom of Ruben had attacked my kingdom and we tried to push them back but we failed to do so. I was captured by him, who was smirking at me. I forced him to let go and I ran far far away.

It's been a week since I ate and I've been surviving on water from a nearby stream. My frail legs, which I have always used to walk to greet my people, can barely support me now. _I must go to Lu..._

I walk out of the cave and force myself to continue walking until I can reach to her kingdom. It may take days but I must make it alive to her.

After a week of surviving on wild plants and random water sources, I finally reached Lu's kingdom. I walked through the streets filled of people who were whispering to one another.

"She looks like she hasn't eaten well for weeks!"

"Are you even sure that's a woman?"

"Poor child, what has she been doing for her entire life?"

I continued to walk, hearing everything the people were saying, until I finally reached Lu's castle. There stood a guard who protected the gates of the castle. As I got closer, the guard looked at me in disgust.

"Halt, what brings you here, peasant."

I smiled, pulling out my seal that proved that I was part of royalty in the Nasod Kingdom, "I am Princess Evelyn, ruler of the collapsing kingdom of the Nasods. I've come to speak to Queen Luciela."

The guard looked at me, astonished. Then he bowed down to me, "Please enter, Your Majesty."

I walked in, going towards Lu's personal room, knowing she would probably be in there, with her butler, Ciel. I then opened the door, seeing the two kissing each other. "Lu."

Lu looked towards my voice then let go of Ciel, "Eve!"

She blushed slightly then ran over to me, glomping me. I hugged her back, afraid that she would choke me like last time.

"So what are you doing here, Eve? Wait... oh yeah. That traitor..." Lu said, emitting a dark aura.

"I'm exhausted, Lu. I've been surviving on water and plants for the last 2 weeks. And your people were talking about my appearance."

"Well... you do look a little messy and unlady-like. Here, Ciel go tell Amelia to get some clothes and get the bath ready for me and Eve."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Ciel then left the room to finish his orders.

"Eh, so you and Ciel are a thing now even though you guys are mistress and butler?"

Lu started to blush slightly, "Y-yeah. Anyways let's get ready, Eve!"

I smiled at her, "I think I'm technically ready."

Lu giggled, "I guess you are."

In the bath, Lu and I started to talk about plans to get my kingdom back.

"I have a great idea," I said to Lu as she washed her body.

"So what is it?"

"Cut my hair and let's call his kingdom."

"Why?"

"I'll become a servant there and gradually become his once again."

"But you becoming a peasant... Sound awfully terrible."

"I'll get revenge that way..." I said, smiling.

"Fine... I'll tell Amelia to cut your hair."

"Thank you, Lu."

"You're welcome, Eve."

Lu's maid, Amelia, cut my hair to the middle of my back. "There you go, Miss Evelyn."

I smiled at the elven maid, "Just call me Eve, Amelia."

"As you wish, Eve." Amelia answered back.

Lu appeared into the room, checking out my hair. "Hm... not bad, Eve. So now time to call Elsword?"

"Give me a ride there won't you?" I asked.

"Fine. Amelia, call Noah please."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Amelia said, bowing down then leaving the room.

Noah, a purple-hair mage of Lu's army, appeared using her commonly used Teleportation powers. "What do you need from me, Your Majesty?"

Lu smiled at Noah, "Can you teleport me and Eve to Kingdom of Ruben's castle entrance?"

"As you wish!" Noah began to chant a spell as Lu and I glowed and sparkles swirled around us.

We suddenly arrived at the entrance of his castle. A guard stood in front of the gates like many other castles.

"I am Queen Luciel, ruler of the Kingdom of Lanox. I've come to speak to Prince Elsword."

The guard corrected her, "Crowned Prince Elsword. And please enter, Your Majesty. What should I do with this peasant?"

He looked at me, I was dressed in what nobles called a peasant's usual outfit, a plain black or white dress, black at the moment. Lu glared at the guard, "She's my subject, she's coming in with me."

I looked at Lu but remembered that we would have to lie about this to get in. We walked towards the throne room and opened the door, seeing Elsword.

"What brings you here, Luciela?"

"Cut it out with the full names, Elsword. I have a favor for you."

"Fine, fine. What is it, Lu?"

I stepped forward, speaking at a more emotionless and dark tone, "My name is Proto, Your Majesty."

"Let her work as a servant here, Els."

"I will if you answer one thing," Elsword said.

Lu quickly answered back, "What is it, Els?"

My eyes looked astonished when I heard him ask this. "Have you heard from Eve?"

Lu answered him, glaring, "Nothing, she hasn't came to me. Why are you asking me after you deceived her?"

"Just wondering, she escaped and my army hasn't been able to find her."

Lu snapped, "If you're planning to mess with my best friend, Els, I will gladly attack your kingdom. Now go let Proto become a servant here."

"Whatever, Luciela. So your name's Proto?" He asked me.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"I'll have my head maid help teach you the basics of being a Ruben kingdom maid. If you can impress me, I'll possibly make you my personal maid," he said, smirking.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Lu smiled, "Well, thanks for your help, Els. Take care, Proto."

"Goodbye, Your Majesty. Thank you for your help." I bowed at my friend making a quick eye gesture that I knew she understood.

_We'll meet again and avenge..._

She then called Noah using her magic and she disappeared.

_Plan A succeeded, my revenge can now begin..._

* * *

**I made another story, I don't know why I did x:**

**Anyways review and whatever, Yami-chan type of a story I guess?**

**I should update my other stories as well and stop making new ones...**


End file.
